Teeth and Prince Charming
by Luna Lilly19
Summary: When a bullied and antisocal Ulqiora first lays eyes on the new orange haired hotie at school all he can think about is learning more about this violant god of fashion. Yaoi  BxB  dont like dont read!
1. Chapter 1

_**Teeth and Prince Charming**_

The first day of school is the worst. For Ulqiorra Chulfeer it's even more so. He doesn't hate school itself, just the people who went to it. Because of his cloths and his birth marks and the fact that he was small and looked slightly girly everyone has made fun of him since . They didn't even have the decency to do it behind his back; they just say what they feel like to his face. It didn't bother him in the beginning; being an "Emo" (something the other kids had labeled him) he doesn't express emotion very often. But then the attacks turned violent at the end of his Jr year in high school. Some of the boys in the baseball team had cornered him one afternoon after school while he was on cleaning duty.

It had just started out with their normal snide remarks and insults. He had heard these so many times that by then he was immune to all of it. He had been in his own little world and hadn't noticed that the six jocks where closer than he should have let them get and looked irritated. He realized he had fucked up and couldn't escape anymore. The senior in the group had suddenly lunged at him, grabbing his arms and with the help of his mindless minions successfully pined him to the wall. It was after school and most of the teachers had already gone and his friends would be too late to help.

If they would have just beaten him he would have been able to hold it together and just brush it off. He didn't mind pain; in fact under the right circumstances he enjoyed it. But the senior, pissed that he wasn't getting a reaction from his captive had done the unthinkable for a straight guy. He molested Ulqiorra. He had hurt him and had forced himself on Ulqiorra without any preparation or lubrication. They had left him bleeding and broken in the dark corner of the school. He hadn't given them the satisfaction of crying out in pain or pleasure. He had closed his mind down and had won that battle out of sear spite.

With all the damage the baseball boy's had done he hadn't been able to hide the incident from his friends. By the end of the next week all those boys had turned up in a dark alley cut up and beaten within an inch of their lives. They all had cuts on their faces starting from the bottom of each eye all the way down to their jaw line. They mirrored Ulqiorra's blue/green birth marks. He had done that part himself. He was sure that would stop most of the attacks but it had just quieted them. Within a month they intensified three fold. His friends had taken to walking him to every class and making sure at least one of them was with him at all times otherwise.

Over the summer things had been quiet and uneventful. He had almost forgotten about the horrors of school, until he walked through the front gates his senior year and was instantly flanked by Stark and Grimmgow.

Everyone took one look at him and quickly turned away or smirked and made rude gestures toward him as he passed. He sighed inaudibly and kept walking, eyes emotionless and blank. One more year and he'd be out of this hell hole. He planned on going to the States or maybe Rome and starting his own fashion line. They'd made it to the front doors when he head soft gasps and aw's behind him. He tensed and turned to see what it was.

Walking through the front gates was a lone boy. He looked new. In fact Ulqiorra was more than sure he'd never seen this guy before. He had bright orange hair, toffee brown eyes, and a strong jaw line that suggested a stubborn side. His shoulders where broad and his chest with it's slightly too tight t-shirt was deep and muscular. His pants fit him like they had been personally designed to fit his body, hugged his hips and framed his legs perfectly with every step. His shoes even said monuments about him. They were slightly worn and extremely expansive, though very few people here would notice that.

He walked with an "I don't give a shit" swagger and looked like he didn't even notice he was at school. He never looked at any of the obviously fawning girls as he made his way across the yard. As he got closer Ulqiorra noticed his eyes were sort of blank like his own, distant and uncaring. But when he passed Ulqiorra saw that this hansom stranger had earphones in that where so small and flesh colored that unless someone was right next to him they wouldn't have been able to see them. He didn't care because he was off in his own little world listening to his music. Ulqiorra was starting to become more and more interested in this stranger, which is odd for him. He defiantly wanted to find out more about the new guy. And his expensive and yummy smelling cologne.

**_Bahahhahahah! Well there it is! My very first fanfiction! Please RxR! Any suggestions would be loved! If u have a fanfiction suggestion or request don't hesitate to speak up! Thank you!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, here it is the second post…sorry to keep you all waiting. Please forgive spelling mistakes! And THANK YOU! To all the people who reviewed my first post! All those nice comments gave me the courage to continue this fanfic. I don't own anything Bleach. This is a BxB. Don't like don't read! And please don't flame me! Please enjoy!_

Chapter two

Chance encounter

Ulqiorra sat in French class on the second floor of the school. He had a window seat that gave him a good view of the whole front yard for the school. He stared longingly at the front gate and wished that time would pass faster. He had started his new job at the brand new mall in the upper half of the town and rather enjoyed the work he did. The new store called Hot Topics had hired him on the spot. He liked most of the people who shopped there and he got along with his coworkers. He blended in well with his surroundings in the store and all the customers were nice to him and a few even flirted with him. When he stocked the new clothing items or other things such as jewelry he took notes on what sold the quickest and used his school notebook to design his own clothing line.

The teacher didn't bother to ask him questions or try to disturbed his daydreaming. He had planned on moving out of Japan even as a small child, so growing up he had taught himself severally languages. French, Latin, and English were his most fluently spoken languages other than Japanese. He could probably speak French better than his teacher. He only took this class so it would show on up on his transcript.

He'd been so wrapped up in his own little word that he hadn't noticed that the principal, the school councilor and a certain orange haired teenager were now standing in the middle of the yard. He focused on the new teen and was surprised to see he was looking up at his window. He raised his chin from his hand where it had been resting and stared down at the boy he was sure was in his grade. The principal said something that got the kids attention and they turned and walked away, but not before the orange head gave Uliqorra's window one last glance.

Finally the bell rang signaling that third period was over and that his fourth period, which happened to be his free period, would soon begin. He walked through the crowed hallways that lead to the third floor which held the stairwell to the roof. Standing in a lose crowd in front of the door to the roof a group of 11th and 12th grade girls all gushed and squeaked about something unimportant to Ulqiorra, but he couldn't get past them without them noticing him. So he stood with his back against the wall a few feet away and waited for the bell to ring again, sending the girls running for their classrooms. He watched the clock on the wall across from him tick until a particularly loud shriek caught his attention.

"Are you serious? Is that really his name?" a girl with huge boobs and long reddish orange hair asked blushing like mad.

"Yes I'm sure! I asked Mrs. Yotomashi. She said his name is Ichigo **Kurusaki**!" replied a girl of the same grade.

"Wait…as in strawberry?" Sneered a girl with spiky red hair and glasses.

"I'm pretty sure his parents named him with the long version of each character in mind, I bet it was a chance that it turned out to mean berry." A smart looking girl with short black hair retorted.

Before the conversation could go any further the bell rang and the girls scattered to their classes. Ulqiorra walked up the stairs to the roof in deep thought ' Ichigo…huh.' So that was the newbie's name. He didn't expect such a stoic looking guy to have such a cute and slightly girly name. Of course if he was to break it down as the smart girl had said, his name would mean number one guardian. Very manly and stoic.

What did he care. He tried to convince himself that he didn't care in the least but failed. As a last ditch effort to stop thinking about the strawberry he sat on the roof in the shade and pulled out his homework. Ten minutes later he was done with all his work and before his mind could start to wonder to that orange headed hottie he put his ear buds in, blaring the music on his iPod and started working on his newest design for a pair of pants.

This particular pair of pants was for Grimm. He had asked Ulqiorra to design and fabricate an outfit for him so that he could attract the attention of a certain pink haired sadistic science nerd. This was an easy challenge for Ulqiorra, because he was friends with both boys and knew what both of them liked. He and **Grimmjow** were fuck buddies on occasion and he didn't begrudge the blue haired punk his prey of preference. They had no strings attached and didn't care if they found someone else to have sex with, they mainly came together out of seer boredom or need of release. **Gratz** was Ulqiorra friend because he shared the scientists sadist view on people and disgust at how completely retarded half of the population that surrounded him was. They got together every so often to discuss the pink haired genius new scientific discoveries and swap fashion advice. He personally thought that they would work out for each other pretty well. But he couldn't help thinking of cotton candy when he pictured them together. Who couldn't with all that bright pink and blue hair.

On his sketch book Ulqiorra had drawn Grimm and was now proceeding to draw his specially designed clothing on Grimm's little model. He was so engrossed in the detailing of the designs on the leather vest he had just drawn that he hadn't noticed that the shadows around him had darkened. His music had been so loud he hadn't heard the person standing in front of him walk up. Only when an expensive and slightly worn shoe entered the edge of his vision and nudge him did he look up at the stranger staring down at him.

He had jump slightly when the foot nudged him but as he looked up into toffee brown eyes his facial expression didn't show the wild raging of emotion that flicked through his body. Annoyance, anger, joy, wonder, lust and a little fear all battled for the most space and in the end weariness and curiosity showed up and beat the others into submission and shared his body equally. He looked up at the new berry on campus and slowly reached up and pulled one ear bud out.

"Can I help you?" he asked unemotionally, not even putting his notebook down.

"You music must have been up pretty loud or your really good at ignoring people." Came Ichigo's reply. Ulqiorra was surprised by the orange heads voice. It was deep without being too bassy and had a gravely to it that suggested if he was to lower his voice it would have a physical effect on the body.

"Excuse me?" he asked the berry fainting being insulted.

"I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes now. What were you drawing that was so interesting?" Ichigo asked, either not caring or not noticing that Ulqiorra might have been insulted.

"I don't think I owe you that information when I don't even know your name." He shot back with a little heat of annoyance interning his voice.

The newbie had the grace to look embarrassed and turned slightly pink in the face and ears. He looked so cute and flustered that for a moment all Ulqiorra could do was swallow hard and fight the blush he felt trying to form on his cheeks.

"Uumm, Name's Ichigo** Kurusaki. **Sorry I'm new with the whole public school thing. I'm not use to being around people who don't already know who I am." The berry shuffled his feet and looked away then back down at Ulqiorra. With a start Ulqiorra realized he was waiting for his reply.

"It's quite alright. My name is Ulqiorra** Cifer**. Pleasure to meet you Ichigo." He said with an uncaring air he had perfected years ago.

"Sooooo, what were you drawing before I interrupted you?" Ichigo asked while trying to look past the glare of the sun and Ulqiorra's hand to see what was on the paper.

"Nothing really. I was just sketching something random." He deflected the berry's question. He didn't like sharing his designs with strangers for the same reason he didn't tell them what he wanted to do with his future. They all made fun of him and in one horrible occasion a rude asshole had poured his soda all over Ulqiorra's sketchbook. It had taken him months to redraw those designs.

"It didn't look like something random. You were really into whatever you were drawing. I'd like to see it." The orange haired teenager pressed on looking intensely at Ulqiorra.

Yep, definitely stubborn. He had been right on the money with that prediction. Ulqiorra opened his mouth to tell the berry that it was none of his damn business when the bell suddenly rang.

"Excuse me I have a class to get to." Ulqiorra said softly. He gathered his things and stood. He walked quickly and with a purpose towards the door. He was half way there when he heard Ichigo call after him.

"Nice taking to you, see you around. I want to see that drawing sometime, so keep working on it!" his voice fallowed Ulqiorra down the stairwell.

Persistent bastard! But he couldn't help the slightly faster beat of his heart or the image of the blush on the berry's face from popping up in his mind for the next hour. He needed to be careful; he didn't need to fall for this strange orange headed teen. He needed to focus on getting out of this hell hole and moving to a different country. Not about how hot and slightly annoying this newbie was. And defiantly not about how he could practically trace the sculpted muscles of said teenager's chest and broad shoulders through that too tight t-shirt. Fuck…he needed to focus…and soon!

_There ya go! This one was a lot longer and I think it turned out really well. Sorry if posts are long in waiting but I don't has any internet and has to hijack it from my sleeping friends…well they know I'm there but you get the picture. If you have any suggestions or fanfic ideas or requests please don't hesitate to send me a PM or tell me in the reviews. They would be greatly appreciated! Anywho thanks for reading and please leave a Review! Everyone who leaves me a review gets a cyber cookie! Thank you! (Really I'm shutting up now...=_=)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Well, here it is the second post…sorry to keep you all waiting. Please forgive spelling mistakes! And THANK YOU! To all the people who reviewed my first post! All those nice comments gave me the courage to continue this fanfic. I don't own anything Bleach. This is a BxB. Don't like don't read! And please don't flame me! Please enjoy!_

Chapter two

Chance encounter

Ulqiorra sat in French class on the second floor of the school. He had a window seat that gave him a good view of the whole front yard for the school. He stared longingly at the front gate and wished that time would pass faster. He had started his new job at the brand new mall in the upper half of the town and rather enjoyed the work he did. The new store called Hot Topics had hired him on the spot. He liked most of the people who shopped there and he got along with his coworkers. He blended in well with his surroundings in the store and all the customers were nice to him and a few even flirted with him. When he stocked the new clothing items or other things such as jewelry he took notes on what sold the quickest and used his school notebook to design his own clothing line.

The teacher didn't bother to ask him questions or try to disturbed his daydreaming. He had planned on moving out of Japan even as a small child, so growing up he had taught himself severally languages. French, Latin, and English were his most fluently spoken languages other than Japanese. He could probably speak French better than his teacher. He only took this class so it would show on up on his transcript.

He'd been so wrapped up in his own little word that he hadn't noticed that the principal, the school councilor and a certain orange haired teenager were now standing in the middle of the yard. He focused on the new teen and was surprised to see he was looking up at his window. He raised his chin from his hand where it had been resting and stared down at the boy he was sure was in his grade. The principal said something that got the kids attention and they turned and walked away, but not before the orange head gave Uliqorra's window one last glance.

Finally the bell rang signaling that third period was over and that his fourth period, which happened to be his free period, would soon begin. He walked through the crowed hallways that lead to the third floor which held the stairwell to the roof. Standing in a lose crowd in front of the door to the roof a group of 11th and 12th grade girls all gushed and squeaked about something unimportant to Ulqiorra, but he couldn't get past them without them noticing him. So he stood with his back against the wall a few feet away and waited for the bell to ring again, sending the girls running for their classrooms. He watched the clock on the wall across from him tick until a particularly loud shriek caught his attention.

"Are you serious? Is that really his name?" a girl with huge boobs and long reddish orange hair asked blushing like mad.

"Yes I'm sure! I asked Mrs. Yotomashi. She said his name is Ichigo **Kurusaki**!" replied a girl of the same grade.

"Wait…as in strawberry?" Sneered a girl with spiky red hair and glasses.

"I'm pretty sure his parents named him with the long version of each character in mind, I bet it was a chance that it turned out to mean berry." A smart looking girl with short black hair retorted.

Before the conversation could go any further the bell rang and the girls scattered to their classes. Ulqiorra walked up the stairs to the roof in deep thought ' Ichigo…huh.' So that was the newbie's name. He didn't expect such a stoic looking guy to have such a cute and slightly girly name. Of course if he was to break it down as the smart girl had said, his name would mean number one guardian. Very manly and stoic.

What did he care. He tried to convince himself that he didn't care in the least but failed. As a last ditch effort to stop thinking about the strawberry he sat on the roof in the shade and pulled out his homework. Ten minutes later he was done with all his work and before his mind could start to wonder to that orange headed hottie he put his ear buds in, blaring the music on his iPod and started working on his newest design for a pair of pants.

This particular pair of pants was for Grimm. He had asked Ulqiorra to design and fabricate an outfit for him so that he could attract the attention of a certain pink haired sadistic science nerd. This was an easy challenge for Ulqiorra, because he was friends with both boys and knew what both of them liked. He and **Grimmjow** were fuck buddies on occasion and he didn't begrudge the blue haired punk his prey of preference. They had no strings attached and didn't care if they found someone else to have sex with, they mainly came together out of seer boredom or need of release. **Gratz** was Ulqiorra friend because he shared the scientists sadist view on people and disgust at how completely retarded half of the population that surrounded him was. They got together every so often to discuss the pink haired genius new scientific discoveries and swap fashion advice. He personally thought that they would work out for each other pretty well. But he couldn't help thinking of cotton candy when he pictured them together. Who couldn't with all that bright pink and blue hair.

On his sketch book Ulqiorra had drawn Grimm and was now proceeding to draw his specially designed clothing on Grimm's little model. He was so engrossed in the detailing of the designs on the leather vest he had just drawn that he hadn't noticed that the shadows around him had darkened. His music had been so loud he hadn't heard the person standing in front of him walk up. Only when an expensive and slightly worn shoe entered the edge of his vision and nudge him did he look up at the stranger staring down at him.

He had jump slightly when the foot nudged him but as he looked up into toffee brown eyes his facial expression didn't show the wild raging of emotion that flicked through his body. Annoyance, anger, joy, wonder, lust and a little fear all battled for the most space and in the end weariness and curiosity showed up and beat the others into submission and shared his body equally. He looked up at the new berry on campus and slowly reached up and pulled one ear bud out.

"Can I help you?" he asked unemotionally, not even putting his notebook down.

"You music must have been up pretty loud or your really good at ignoring people." Came Ichigo's reply. Ulqiorra was surprised by the orange heads voice. It was deep without being too bassy and had a gravely to it that suggested if he was to lower his voice it would have a physical effect on the body.

"Excuse me?" he asked the berry fainting being insulted.

"I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes now. What were you drawing that was so interesting?" Ichigo asked, either not caring or not noticing that Ulqiorra might have been insulted.

"I don't think I owe you that information when I don't even know your name." He shot back with a little heat of annoyance interning his voice.

The newbie had the grace to look embarrassed and turned slightly pink in the face and ears. He looked so cute and flustered that for a moment all Ulqiorra could do was swallow hard and fight the blush he felt trying to form on his cheeks.

"Uumm, Name's Ichigo** Kurusaki. **Sorry I'm new with the whole public school thing. I'm not use to being around people who don't already know who I am." The berry shuffled his feet and looked away then back down at Ulqiorra. With a start Ulqiorra realized he was waiting for his reply.

"It's quite alright. My name is Ulqiorra** Cifer**. Pleasure to meet you Ichigo." He said with an uncaring air he had perfected years ago.

"Sooooo, what were you drawing before I interrupted you?" Ichigo asked while trying to look past the glare of the sun and Ulqiorra's hand to see what was on the paper.

"Nothing really. I was just sketching something random." He deflected the berry's question. He didn't like sharing his designs with strangers for the same reason he didn't tell them what he wanted to do with his future. They all made fun of him and in one horrible occasion a rude asshole had poured his soda all over Ulqiorra's sketchbook. It had taken him months to redraw those designs.

"It didn't look like something random. You were really into whatever you were drawing. I'd like to see it." The orange haired teenager pressed on looking intensely at Ulqiorra.

Yep, definitely stubborn. He had been right on the money with that prediction. Ulqiorra opened his mouth to tell the berry that it was none of his damn business when the bell suddenly rang.

"Excuse me I have a class to get to." Ulqiorra said softly. He gathered his things and stood. He walked quickly and with a purpose towards the door. He was half way there when he heard Ichigo call after him.

"Nice taking to you, see you around. I want to see that drawing sometime, so keep working on it!" his voice fallowed Ulqiorra down the stairwell.

Persistent bastard! But he couldn't help the slightly faster beat of his heart or the image of the blush on the berry's face from popping up in his mind for the next hour. He needed to be careful; he didn't need to fall for this strange orange headed teen. He needed to focus on getting out of this hell hole and moving to a different country. Not about how hot and slightly annoying this newbie was. And defiantly not about how he could practically trace the sculpted muscles of said teenager's chest and broad shoulders through that too tight t-shirt. Fuck…he needed to focus…and soon!

_There ya go! This one was a lot longer and I think it turned out really well. Sorry if posts are long in waiting but I don't has any internet and has to hijack it from my sleeping friends…well they know I'm there but you get the picture. If you have any suggestions or fanfic ideas or requests please don't hesitate to send me a PM or tell me in the reviews. They would be greatly appreciated! Anywho thanks for reading and please leave a Review! Everyone who leaves me a review gets a cyber cookie! Thank you! (Really I'm shutting up now...=_=)_

_Yaaaay the third chapter! Please forgive spelling mistakes! And THANK YOU! To all the people who reviewed my posts! All those nice comments make me all warm and fuzzy inside. I don't own anything Bleach. This is a BxB. Don't like don't read! And please don't flame me! Please enjoy!_

Chapter three

A friend in fashion

Finally the last bell rang and school was over for the day. Ulqiorra was looking forward to work and to the trip he had planned to the fabric outlet to buy the stuff he needed to start Grim's new outfit. He had spent the rest of the day finishing the design and was ready to start on the fabrication. He had to admit Grim looked really sexy in his drawing and he just knew that Gratz would drool over this outfit.

Walking into the mall doors he slipped on his name tag, that he had designed himself (at least the name part and decoration around it). He made a bee line to his store and was greeted by his manager Mr. Hat and Clogs. This guy was a real peace of work. He stuck out like a sore thumb in this store and yet all the costumers loved him and he could sell anything to anyone. Ulqiorra didn't like or dislike the man, he just treated him like he treated everyone else.

After about two hours it started to calm down and Ulqiorra was able to stand behind counter and zone out. They hadn't had a customer in about five minutes so he had pulled out his notebook and had begun to lightly sketch a ball gown he had been thinking about attempting to make for some time now. It was flowing with a tight corset looking top and spidery lace around the shoulders and sleeves. It was Medieval meets Modern wedding gown meets Goth. It was one of his finer designs. He had been working on this dress for about a year and a half now so it didn't take him long to get it drawn and start working on the finer details. He heard the over head ding go off that signaled a customer had entered the store. He didn't bother calling out a greeting, he just put a few more finishing touches to the dress and put his pencil down.

He looked up to see who was in the store but all he could make out was the middle of someones jeans through a space in the rack between them. He looked around to see if his manager was around and sigh when he realized his manager had left without telling him. He often did this to Ulqiorra. He would sneek out to go flirt with the woman in the store across from then. She had long black hair that she kept pulled back in a ponytail and looked slightly feline when someone irritated her. She owned the café across from them. He had once seen her eat more food than was humanly possible. How anyone could find that dangerous woman attractive in a sexual way was beyond him.

He had been so deep in thought that he didn't notice the woman standing at the counter until her soft cough startled him into focus. This was beginning to worry him, he needed to stop zoning out like that, it was dangerous to his health, literally. He looked at the woman and uttered a soft apology for his rudeness. Her smile was brilliant as she waved away his apology. "It's alright! If I know anything it's that sometimes you just can't help it if your mind wonders away. Anywho can you tell me if u have this shirt in a bigger size?" she held up a band shirt that was the largest size they carried.

Ulqiorra took a better look at the young woman wondering why she would need such a large size. The answer was obvious right off the bat. Her boobs were humongous! He drug his eyes off her chest and looked at her face. She was quite beautiful. She had long aquamarine greenish hair, large warm eyes, and a red birthmark that ran across her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. It added to her good looks and acted more like a permanent blush than a birthmark.

She was still smiling at him and holding up the shirt. He felt bad for her and wanted to help. She seemed so garment challenged unless she could get everything tailored to her. He blinked at her and shook his head. "I am sorry miss but that is the largest size we have." He tried for gentle hoped he succeeded. She frowned and her bottom lip pouted out. She looked rather upset about this fact.

Her eyes turned stormy and her bottom lip stuck out further. She clutched the shirt in her hands and looked on the verge of crying. It was really childish of her but he couldn't help but want to make her feel better. He reached for his notebook and pencil.

"Umm..if you would like I could help you find a style in which you could wear that shirt and it still look amazing on you." He offered sheepishly. He would never have tried this other than he was very sure he wouldn't see her again. She looked so familiar but he was more than sure they had never met before. Her eyes slowly went back to normal then abruptly became shine and happy. She smiled a hundred watt smile "Really? You would do that for me? That's so sweet! You're so nice…Ulqiorra!" she gushed. He offered her a weak smile in return. Really she was nice and really pretty but unfortunately girls just didn't do it for him.

He opened his notebook to the page with the dress he had just finished drawing and started sketching on the page opposite of it. He was drawing her outer frame when she suddenly leaned over and touched his book. He instinctively jerked it out from under her hand and held it away from her. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you. I just wanted a better look at the dress on the other page. Did you draw that? It's really, really amazing!" she grinned at him. He couldn't find any sarcasm in her statement and in fact she sounded quite sincere. He felt blush rise to his face and quickly put the book back down and bent over to start drawing again, trying to hide his reaction to her praise.

After a few minutes and some quick thinking he was finished with her fashion fix. He held his notebook out for her to see. He had drawn her from the neck down to the lower waist. He had put her in tight low riding jeans and a black under shirt that fit her curves perfect. Then he had artfully cut up the shirt in her hands so that it clung to her chest without being too tight. It drew the eye to her stomach and lower chest where the bright colors of the band name were emphasized. He had added some fitting jewelry to her wrists and a couple of complementary belts to drape around her hips.

Her eyes sparkled as she took in the work of art before her. She smiled around the notebook at him. "This is amazing! I would never have thought of this. You have a gift for fashion I can tell! And if I say so than it has to be true! Thank you so much!" He blinked slowly at her and gave her a rare full smile, one with feeling behind it. "No, thank you. And everything on this page can be found here at this store." The next ten minutes were spent gathering all the bits and bobs for her new fashion statement. In the end she bought everything and he took a pair of scissors and skillfully cut the shirt up to match the one on the paper. Before she left she turned back to him and pulled out a fifty and held it out to him. "If you wouldn't mind I would like to buy that drawing of me that you did." He tried to protest and say that, that was too much for a piece of paper. She disagreed and put the money into his hand and carefully removed the paper from the book.

"Ulqiorra you have to have more faith in yourself and your ability. See you around! Keep working on those drawings!" she smiled all the while and left him standing behind the counter with an odd sense of déjà vu.

_Yeah I know we've gotten a bit off track but hang in there with me!(poor Ichigo didn't even make an appearance this time…T.T) The story is going to take a turn for the depressing in the next chapter. I'm going to try and keep up the sad song theme for as long as I can, but my inner romantic keeps butting in. Bear with me please. Reviews are very appreciated and loved! Input and suggestions are welcome. Thank you for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I'm sooooooooorrrrryyyyyy! I know its been forever since my last post! I can only blame my lack of internet and the fact that I'm in the middle of moving right now. So here we go, get your tissues out fan girls and boys this is going to be a little bit of a tear jerker…I hope. Enjoy!_

_Luna: My Apologies folks this is a repost._

_DHiwitari: I'm sorry the computer uploaded the uncorrected version of this FIC please enjoy the reposted version _

_Luna: Sorry for the Fuck Up! Please enjoy! _

**Encounter in the night **

Ulqiorra sighed again for what felt like the hundredth time in the last two hours. He hadn't been able to go to the fabric outlet yesterday because his idiot manager has left him to close the store all by himself. He still didn't understand that mans attraction to that dangerous feline female. But he was going to ditch Grimmgow and Stark right after school and head straight to the outlet. The last time he had went to the fabric store with the two of them he had had to leave because they had gotten bored and had started to harass the other costumers…well Grimmjow had. Stark had just stood to the side too lazy to stop him.

At the moment he was still in his French class, bored as hell once again. Well that wasn't quite true. He was trying like hell to ignore the feeling of two honey brown eyes drilling into the back of his head. Ichigo had transferred into his French class today and had been staring at him since he had entered the room. It was annoying and slightly satisfying to have the orange head so interested in him. The burning sensation of his intense stare was starting to make Ulqiorra want to twitch in his chair. But he refused to acknowledge the strawberries existence.

Suddenly the bell rang. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ichigo shoot up out of his seat. Ulqiorra quickly grabbed his bag and made a speedy get away out the door. His escape was only possible because a large group of girls always flocked around Ichigo during break. Rounding the corner and ducking behind a group of gossiping girls he breathed a sigh of relief. He had managed to avoid the persistent carrot top for other class period. Without thinking his feet carried him toward the roof. Half way up the stairs he met up with Grimmgow and the a few others out of their group.

They sat on the roof in a loose semi circle, Grimm sat next to him against the wall, Gratz was on his other side writing something in his note book and Stark was lying down off to the side. Ulqiorra had his earphones in and was oblivious to the world around him. Here, surrounded by his friends he felt safe. Only here did he let himself truly slip away in to la la land. He was in the middle of a great day dream about shopping in a clothing store in upper Paris, when he was rudely brought back to earth by Grimmgow's elbow being shoved into his side. He looked at Grimm in annoyance and then seeing the suspicious look on his friend's face he turned in the direction it was pointed.

Walking toward them, bold as brass, was Ichigo. He had his hands in his pockets and a serious look on his face like he had something important to do. Ulqiorra sat up straighter and strangling another sigh, faced the inevitable. He pulled out one earphone and looked up at the intruding strawberry. He had stopped a safe distance away, well out of arms length.

"What do you want, strawberry?" Grimm asked nun too nicely. Ichigo just raised one eyebrow at him in response to the hostility in his voice. "Although I don't see what you have to do with it, I'm here to speak with Ulqiorra, blueberry." was his tart reply.

Gratz snorted at the blueberry part and smiled at the orange head, "Oh I like you, you have a nice set of ball, ne? Not many people stand up to the blueberry." With that he started to giggle. Grimmjow bristled at this and clenched his fists. Ulqiorra could feel the angry heat radiation off his friend. Obviously this new guy didn't know who he was pissing off. Filling a little worried for Ichigo he decided to interject.

"What do you want with me?" he asked in a quiet calm voice. Grimm looked at him in surprised disgust.

"I've been trying to talk to you all morning but you are a surprisingly talented escape artist" the orange heads lips twitched at this statement and Ulqiorra couldn't help but wonder what inside joke he had just missed. "So when you got away from me again last hour I decided to come looking for you."

"What the fuck do you want with him? Are you looking for an ass kicking!" Grimmgow snapped at him, and all of his friends focused on Ichigo with the same expression, suspicion and calculation. They all were thinking of the fasted and cleanest way to take him down at the slightest signal from either Ulqiorra or Grimmgow.

"What are you his mother or something? What the fuck do you care? It's none of your business why I want to talk to him!" Ichigo hissed at Grimm. The strawberry was either very brave or very stupid. Ulqiorra suspected a mass mixture of both. Grimm's eyes were dark with burning anger.

"Ask what you want of me and leave. You are pissing my friends off and annoying me." Ulqiorra said coolly, the last thing he wanted to do right now was scrape this stubborn idiot's bloody and broken pile of goo off the roof. And by the time Grimm was done with him that was about all there would be left of the strawberry.

Looking a bit taken aback Ichigo turned his smoldering gaze toward Ulqiorra. The pale teen felt his stomach do a little flip at the heat in this hot idiots eyes, and it was the good kind of flip. He tried to swallow the nonexistent spit in his now dry mouth. His face never showed any of the feelings he was experiencing inside at the moment.

"Well….I" Ichigo looked away then abruptly looked back and yanked a folded piece of paper out of his back pocket and tossed it at Ulqiorra. Grimmjow grabbed it out of the air and unfolded it, expecting it for any type of threat before handing it to a confused Ulqiorra. "Is that your drawing?"

Ulqiorra looked down at the piece of paper and was startled to see it was the picture of Nell that he had drawn the day before. Looking up at the teen with slightly narrowed eyes he asked "How, may I ask, did you get this?" his tone was not too friendly now. But Ichigo broke out into a huge smile.

"I knew it! She wouldn't tell me from whom or where she had gotten it so I had to "borrow" it to make a conformation." He looked like he had just hit the jackpot. But Ulqiorra's eye just continued to narrow and his friends tensed around him. "You "borrowed" this?" his voice was downright hostile now.

The berry took a step back, eyes going wide. "Yes it belongs to one of my roommates, Nell. She came home all hyper and flaunting her new outfit in our faces and when I asked where she had gotten it she showed me that picture. But she refused to tell me who had done it, saying that the artist was her great find and that I couldn't take them from her. But I thought I recognized that amazing drawing style and just had to know if I was right. And I was! You really do have an amazing talent. And I'm not lying or exaggerating at all." By the end of his speech Ulqiorra could feel a slight heating in his cheeks and sucked in a shaky breath of air after realizing he hadn't breathed through the entire speech.

"Well...thank you." Came his quiet reply. His eyes had never left Ichigo's during his explanation and he could tell he was telling the truth. Even now their eyes were locked.

Then the bell rang and made every one jump. Ulqiorra yanked his eyes away from those honey pools and stood up. Without a word to anyone he picked up his things and left the roof.

_**~time skip~**_

Once last bell rang it wasn't hard for Ulqiorra to ditch Grimm and Stark. He simply told them to meet him at the main gate then while they waited run back to get home work that he had "Forgot". Running back through the school he cut through buildings and over the back wall with ease.

Walking through the town alone was both relaxing and unnerving. Hands shoved deep into his pockets he walked with determination. Head bent down and eyes focused on the side walk he got to the fabric outlet without incident.

It was all he could do not to just fall into a pile of fabric and roll in it. But he contained his happiness behind his normal cool/blank face. But he did take a deep breath and relished the smell of fabric to be purchased. Ten minutes later he already had most of what he needed for Grimm's outfit and was comparing two shades of blue against each other, he frowned slightly and finally decided on the darker of the two shades. Walking towards the front of the store with his arms loaded down with his soon to be purchases. Toward the front was a "New" rack that caught his attention. On it was a roll of real leather, black in color and soft to the touch. He had a sudden image of Ichigo in a pair of tight leather pants hugging low on his hips and so tight that it would be impossible to get them on with under wear on.

He felt a slight heat rise to his face and a small smile slip onto his lips. He grabbed the roll too. Even if he never got to see him in them he could still use them in designs later. Filling a little giddy with the extra project in mind he paid for his fabric with his _plat-num_ credit card.

Somehow time had passed by very quickly while he had been shopping. It was very dark outside. Smirking inwardly he remembered the stupid cliché of "Time flies when you're having fun."

On a whim Ulqiorra decided that he would cut through to an alley or two to get home a little faster. Normally he wouldn't have been so reckless but for some reason he was feeling brave and his brain wasn't truly in on the plan. His mind bobbed in and out of la la land as his feet carried him toward home as sugared images of a certain carrot top in clothes of his design flowed in and out of his head taking all of his concentration.

So he didn't see the group of thugs until they had him surrounded and one stepped into his path stopping him dead. He took a deep but shallow breath and shifted his stance. No one had spoken but he could already tell he wasn't coming out of this un-blooded.

"Aww look we caught us a little emo fag!" a voice came from his left. "He doesn't look like much to me." Said a wheasly voice to his left. "Oh but look closer boys he's quite the catch." "His clothes are all expensive name brand and he's carrying bags from a high end outlet store. I bet he's loaded." Came a deep chilling voice from behind him.

Before he could turn to look at the leader behind him the boy blocking his path suddenly lurched at him. Not even ruffling his clothes he swiftly knocked the boy out. Cursing heavily the guy to his left lunged at him and was dispatched in the same manner. He swung around to challenge the one on his right when he felt like he stuck his finger in a light socket. All his nerves convulsed and ceased at once when it suddenly stopped he dropped limply on to the ground smacking asphalt hard.

Head foggy and eyes half lidded he could hardly put two thoughts together let alone get his body to co-operate on the subject of getting off the ground.

Dimly his mind put together the side effects and he came up with the thought of 'a tazer Dumb ass, they used a tazzer on you'. Seconds later more figures crowded around him and he used all his remaining strength to move his arms to cover his head for protection. He bit his lip and tried hard not to cry out as the first hard kick landed in his ribs and then another and another. Within minutes he was a battered bloody mess. The leader picked him up by his hair and using his fistful of silky black tresses as a handle smashed his fist into Ulquiorra's stomach and then proceeded to repeatedly back hand his limp and broken captive.

The world was starting to dim around the edges and all he could think of over and over was.

"I'm sorry Grimmgow. I'm sorry Ichigo. How stupid to finally find someone worth caring about and then die a bloody and stupid death."

His vision narrowed down to the fist forming in front of his face and the single hope that with this hit he would lose consciousness until he was rescued or died.

But before the blow was landed he felt another pair of hands start to rip at his clothes, tearing off his shirt and starting in on his pants. Suddenly his back was slammed into the wall. The last time this happened to him flashed across his mind. Using a burst of renewed strength he began to struggle against his captors. He'd be damned if he'd be raped without killing one of them or making one of them kill him by accident first.

He somehow kicked the person pulling at his pants. He hissed as he felt a sharp pain of a blade being ran across his chest and slashed down his stomach.

"Stop struggling if you don't want me to stick you." Someone growled into his ear.

The pain of the knife made his already dimming vision quiver, and turn red.

Against his will his mouth opened and a pitiful moan crawled out of his throat. Unwanted tears moved down his face as blood dripped down him and onto the asphalt.

Wishing for death wasn't far off as all hope of survival faded.

"Ichigo….." The name tumbled weakly from his lips. He lay still on the ground with his blackening blood…

_A/N" CLIFF HANGGER! Review or else! I won't update until I get at least 10 reviews! I've looked and there are a crap load of people reading but not reviewing. Loves and kissed. And cyber cookies! 0.0 think of poor Ulqiorra you want him to be saved right! Then please review! Thanks to all the people who reviewed to previous chapters!_


	5. Chapter 5

Im so so so sorry for the wait on this! Ive had a very hellish life for the last year or so, but i now have time to start back on my fanfiction. please exuse all typos and misspellings, (i wrote this on wordpad...) as always love all of you and enjoy! let me know wht you think!

Ulquiorra came into consciousness unwillingly. A bright light streaming onto his eyelids is probably what forced his brain into working. Then when his brain kicked on, the fear came rushing in. He knew he wasn't home because he had handmade blackout curtains on his windows to block out all hateful light.

He wasn't sure what to be more afraid of, opening his eyes to a hospital and very pissed of friends and uncle or to a room he had never been in surrounded by strangers. He wasn't sure which one would cause him less physical pain…uncle or kidnappers. Oh well he didn't see any reason prolonging it.

Opening his eyes let the hissing, hate filled sunlight in. It made the headache he was just realizing he had flame up and throb. Blinking rapidly he tried to get use to the brightness of the room. The ceiling above him was pain white, neither hospital or nasty desperate conman like. Without moving his head he surveyed what he could of the room. It looked like a normal bedroom, like it belonged to an average high school student.

Next his ears came on line. Soft breathing somewhere by his shoulder drew his attention. Moving his head slightly he look at where the noise was from. A mass of thick stunning orange red hair was all he could see at first. But once he got past that he could see the face resting on folded arms. It had long beautiful eyelashes and full lips and a peaceful expression. His person looked so familiar. His head throbbed harder the longer he stared at the face until he had to close his eyes and turn his head back it where it was.

Next to come on line was his body, and the pain that came with it. Pain so sharp and unexpected he couldn't stop the almost convolution like tensing of his body that lifted him slightly off the bed. A pain filled cry escaping from between his gritted teeth. Tears pooled in his eyes because he couldn't close them.

The boy beside him started awake and upon seeing Ulquiorra ran to the door and yelled something out it then ran back to the side of the bed. He grabbed Ulquiorra's face with his large hot hands and forced him to look up into burning amber eyes. For some reason this calmed him a little and his body relaxed a little but he was still making that pain filled noise. More people came rushing into the room, one banishing a syringe. A sharp pain in his leg indicated that he had been injected with something.

A slick warmth spread throughout his body forcing it to relax and making the pain subside. When he could breathe normally he looked away from those beautiful eyes to the rest of the room. There was a woman stand behind the orange haired boy who was wearing a white coat and looked like a warm healing person; she was also holding the now empty syringe so that made her the medically trained person in the room. She had long brown hair and a nice smile. Standing behind her was a girl with shocking green hair and huge boobs, looking worried. His eyes darted between them and then back up into the boys above him.

"Why is he still awake? I thought that was a powerful pain reliever? If he's still awake is he still in pain?" The boy above him asked in a quick worried tone, it was almost accusing in tone.

"Calm yourself, berry. He is probably metabolizing the medicine faster now. He's been on it long enough that his body is adjusting to it. As for him being in pain why don't we ask him? He seems to be conscious enough." The lady in the white coat said in a smooth, patient voice. Ulquiorra flicked his eyes at her then right back up to the boy.

The boy looked so familiar it hurt, but for some reason he couldn't remember him. The boy had the grace to look embarrassed for having to be told to talk the Ulquiorra like a person and not a pet. "Oy, how are you feeling? Are you hurting anywhere?" he asked in a gruff manner, a light blush coloring his ears.

Ulquiorra just looked at him for a second, "No the pain has stopped." He said in a hoarse voice made soft and scratchy from disuse. He cleared his throat and studied the boys brightening look of relief. "Could you please release my face and tell me who you all are and why I am here?"

A bright red bloomed across the boy's face as he quickly removed his hands. They all exchanged looks then looked at the orange haired boy as if to say 'well?'. "You don't remember me?" the boy said, a slight look of hurt flitted across his face before he turned to look at the brown haired woman.

She walked closer to the bed, "My name is Unahana, and I'm the doctor that's been taking care of you. Behind me is Nell, she said she meet you at the mall and you and her are friends. And the boy who has watched over you this whole time is Ichigo. He is the one who brought you here." She smiled kindly down at him. "How much do you remember of your 'accident'?"

He thought for a few minute but the last thing he remembered was talking to Grim at school. "if you are a Doctor, then my family must have been informed of my condition. Where are they?" he avoided thinking too hard about the dark swath in his memories, he felt if he poked it to hard horrible things would come out of the darkness.

"Umm. Do to some sensitive matters your uncle has agreed to only send a few…people to stay with you here. I think the one you call Grim is here somewhere…" the Doctor said, and as if by magic a commotion erupted outside in the hallway. Ulquiorra looked at the orange haired boy and saw a look of disappointment and dislike cloud his expression. The girl named Nell opened the door and yelled something out into the hall and the rucks quieted almost immediately. A few seconds later Grim came striding into the room looking every bit pissed and irritated until he saw Ulquiorra awake on the bed.

"Leave it to you to wake up the one tome I leave to find food." He growled out heading toward the bed. The orange haired boy stepped between Grim and the bed in an almost challenging way, a defiant set to his shoulders. "Move now, pretty boy, before I rethink my decision to play nice with your people." Grim's threat rolled around the room like thunder, ominous with a promise of a storm.

The boy stood his ground for a few tense moments. "ICHIGO!" the doctor made his name a sharp command. Ichigo's shoulders tensed up but finally he moved to the side, taking the only seat next to the bed. Grim stared him down for a few more seconds, then moved up to the side of the bed and took Ulquiorra's hand in his. This was uncommon for Grim because it showed weakness in front of strangers, so he must have been quite upset in that moment.

"How long have I been out?" he croaked out. Grim looked around the room then back at him, "You've Been out of it for a little more than a week." He looked Ulquiorra up and down before nodding "Your Uncle was pisses and we all got a lashing for not being there. Damn it, Ulqi! This is why we have to stay with you! Why did you ditch us? Have you learned anything from this? Next time I'll beat the shit out of you myself!" he was almost yelling by the end. He stopped himself and looked away from every one so he could gather his emotions back up. Ulquiorra squeezed his hand as best as he could and softly said "I know. I sorry Grim, I'll never ditch you again." He knew this must have really scared Grim for him to lose it like this in front of people he didn't know or trust.

Looking around Ulquiorra noticed that everyone had left but the boy in the chair who was looking uncomfortably at the far wall; he was gripping his knees hard enough to turn his knuckles white. Grim was squeezing his hand hard enough it kinda hurt but Ulquiorra didn't say anything, just let him recover. A cell phone ringing broke the awkward silence. Grim pulled his phone out and answered it. He took a deep breath as the squawking on the other end of the line go loud enough for even Ulquiorra to hear it.

"Yes, No, ok I'm coming there just keep him from being killed." Grim's voice was tired in his responses. He hung up on whoever was screaming on the other end and turned back to Ulquiorra. "I have to go save some of our guys. Apparently they were getting to mouthy and started a fight. I'm sorry, I'll be back as soon as I get this settled." He said before turning to the boy in the chair, "And you! There better not be a scratch on him when I get back or so help me ill restructure your face." His parting threat was hot and full of venom, then he whorled around and left the room.

The boy names Ichigo looked at him sheepishly before scooting closer. "so you really don't remember me?" he asked "I mean I can kinda understand, I've only know you for a few weeks." Ulquiorra stared at him blankly. "Do you remember the fight?" his eyebrows furrowed a little, "when I came up on it you were already losing consciousness. Just so you know I beat the shit out of them and they are now in jail facing several charges. God you were covered in blood and I didn't know if you were dying or worse…I couldn't wait on the police to come get you so I called one of my friends to come sit on those guys and ran you here, to Unahana, you were only like a block and a half from where I live." He was speaking quickly, like he was afraid he won't get it all out before he lost his nerve. "Luckily I went out for a convince store run and herd someone calling my name. I'm so glade I found you, I just wish it had been sooner…" he trailed off and was looking at his hands on the bed.

'So this is the guy who saved me' Ulquiorra thought as he unconsciously placed his hand on top of his saviors. Ichigo looked up at him with a startled expression. Ulquiorra tried to draw his hand back afraid he had affined him, but Ichigo grabbed it and twined his fingers in with Ulquiorra's. He stared straight into Ulquiorra's eyes searching for something. When Ulquiorra didn't try to take his hand back or look away from his gaze Ichigo's expression darkened a little and he leaned forward.

Softly he placed his lips against Ulquiorra's, gently kissing him in almost a sleeping beauty fashion. His eyes were closed and with his other free hand he cradled Ulquiorra face. He didn't know what to do so he kissed him back. He smelled amazing, like expensive clone and strawberry's. His lips were soft and hot like fire on his own. He closed his eyes as the kiss lengthened.

Just as he was starting to enjoy the sensatio, flickers of light pierced his memories. Images flashed across his mind, some beautiful and full of the beautiful boy kissing him and some twisted and full of darkness and blood. His breathing became ragged and his eyes shot open. He remembered it all. The beautiful boy above him, the searing pain of the fight. It all rushed back to him.

Ichigo pulled back from the kiss and saw his exprestion. "Im so sorry! I...i dont know what came over me. Please dont be angry!" he looked truly scared that Ulquiorra would be angry, when in truth he was anything but. All Ulquiorra could do was start at the frantic boy clutching his hand. 'What am i going to do about this.' He thought to hiself and a slow shy smile crept its way onto his face.

...to be continued...


End file.
